rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Religion (Thetan)
Thetan has four basic religious belief systems: astrological mysticism, elementalism, monotheism, and polytheism. While other religious systems certainly exist, they are minor and relatively insignificant. ASTROLOGICAL MYSTICISM This belief system is primarily practiced by canyns and vulpyns. It also serves as the widely accepted naming convention for Thetan’s most prominent celestial bodies. Canyn and vulpyn clerics worship Perun and Veles, respectively, as their primary deities; however, they also prey to all of the celestial bodies. The belief system includes numerous rituals and celebrations. Canyn packs and vulpyn skulks carry totem poles, which are adorned with totems of the celestial bodies. Aire (Previously known by the canyd terms: Stribog, Strzybog): One of four planets visible from Thetan. The planet appears as a pale yellow. Aire is often said to be the elemental planet of air. Crnobog (alternatively: Chernobog, Zernebog): “The dark (or cursed) star.” Crnobog is a mysterious star that is distant and difficult to see. When it appears in the night sky, it is an ill omen. According to myth, Crnobog was a canyd (alternatively canyn or vulpyn) who betrayed his people and killed them with evil shamanistic magic. Nahr sometimes associated this star with Zararli and refer to it as Zararli’s Star. Dazbog (alternatively: Dajbog, Dabog, Dazhbog, Dazsbog): The Flame Rule solstice. Dubravko: A star. Dubravko is said to have been the first male canyd born upon Thetan. Horovod: The Cold Fall solstice. Horovod is celebrated with dance and rituals, which mark the end of Hurs’ passage across the sky each span. Hurs (alternatively: Hors, Chors): The sun. Canyds revere the shift of Hurs’ location in the sky each span. They equate the movement with healing, suvival, and triumph over illness. Inferno (Previously known by the canyd terms: Svarog, Swaróg, Svarogich): One of four planets visible from Thetan. The planet appears as a bright orange. Inferno is often said to be the elemental planet of fire. Jarilo (Yarilo, Jarovit, Gerovit, Jura, Juraj, Djorde): The Rebirth equinox. Jarlio is celebrated with dancing and festivities. Karewit: A star. A legendary canyd warrior and part of the Korzenica constellation. Korochun: The Descension Equinox. Korzenica: A constellation consisting of four legendary canyd warriors: Karewit, Porenut, Porewit, and Rugiewit. Ljubljenica: A star. Ljubljenica is said to have been the fire female canyd born upon Thetan. Mokosh (alternatively: Mokosz, Mokusa, Moko): A star. Mokosh is commonly called the “Mother Star” or the “First Star.” According to canyd myth, Mokosh was the only star that did not ascend from Thetan. Instead, Mokosh was the first star and it is said that she birthed Peron and Veles, Dubravko and Ljubljenica, and all the canyds of the world from the four planets (Morana, Stribog, Svarog, and Urth). Mokosh appears as the brightest star at night and is used for navigation due to its constant location in the southern sky. Perun (alternatively: Parom): One of Thetan’s two moons. Perun appears as a pitch black disk in the sky, and can only be identified as the darkest part of the night. Perun is the key astrological body in canyn culture. Canyns are especially reverent of the phases of Perun. Perun is said to be one of Mokosh’s two daughters and the rival sister of Veles. Porenut: A star. A legendary canyd warrior and part of the Korzenica constellation. Porewit (alternatively: Prove): A star. A legendary canyd warrior and part of the Korzenica constellation. Radegast (alternatively: Radigost, Radhost, Redigast): A constellation consisting of a dozen stars. Radegast is most clearly visible during Rebirth, and is thus associated with farming and agriculture. The constellation is more important to vulpyn culture than it is to canyns. Rugiewit (alternatively: Rugiwit): A star. A legendary canyd warrior and part of the Korzenica constellation. Urth (alternatively: Erth, Irth): One of four planets visible from Thetan. The planet appears as a dull, drab brown. Urth is often said to be the elemental planet of earth. Veles (alternatively: Volos, Weles, or Voloh): One of Thetan’s two moons. Veles appears as a brilliant light blue disk in the night sky as it reflects the light of Hurs. Veles is the key astrological body in vulpyn culture. Vulpyns are especially reverent of the phases of Veles. Veles is said to be one of Mokosh’s two daughters and the rival sister of Perun. Water (Previously known by the canyd term: Morana): One of four planets visible from Thetan. Water appears as bluish-green. Water is often said to be the elemental planet of water. Zoryas: Also called the auroras. The Zoryas are the glow observed in the night sky and are divided into three auroras: pre-sunrise twilight, during the night, and post-sunset twilight. The morning aurora is Zorya Utrennaya. The evening aurora is Zorya Vechernyaya. The nighttime aurora is Zorya Polnoca. ELEMENTALISM This belief system is primarily practiced by nahr. According to this religion, the world and everything in the world is composed of the four elements. Each of the nahr tribes worships its associated element, but also reveres the other three elements. Nahr clerics are required to take their associated elemental domain, as determined by their tribe. The nahr believe that the original sources of the elements are the four elemental planets (Aire, Inferno, Urth, and Water); therefore, they also revere those planets. Nahr ceremonies are determined by the proximity of the planets to Thetan and the alignment of the planets. MONOTHEISM There are three major monotheistic religions: worship of Tassadar as the One True God, worship of Sarphil as a living deity, and worship of Zararli, the Dark Spirit. Tassadar (the Holy Church of the One True God): Monotheistic worship of Tassadar has been common among the Children of Thetan (especially humans and, to a lesser extent, grasswalkers) since the time of the Empire of Thetan. However, an organized body of worship did not exist until the announcement of the Divine Inquiry of 1113 A.E. Following the inquiry, the monotheistic followers of Tassadar established the Holy Church of the One True God. The Tassadaran, a holy book written concurrent with the Divine Nonet, is central to the monotheistic worship of Tassadar. According to the Tassadaran, Tassadar is the creator of the world of Thetan. In subsequent spans, the Holy Church of the One True God splintered into almost a score if separate churches, though each maintains the common philosophy that Tassadar is either the only god or at least the chief god of the world. The three largest and most influential churches are the Holy Church of Tassadar the Creator, the Holy Church of Tassadar the Ascended, and the Holy Church of Tassadar the Righteous Focus. The Holy Church of Tassadar the Creator is the most fundamental in philosophy of all the major splinter sects of the Holy Church of the One True God. The church believes that Tassadar is the only god; that he created celestials and fiends alike; and it does not recognize the Divine Nonet. Instead, they use the Tassadaran exclusively as a holy text. The Holy Church of Tassadar the Creator is the official church of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. The Holy Church of Tassadar the Ascended differs from the Church of the Creator in many ways. The church holds that Tassadar ascended to godhood as outlined in the Book of Tassadar from the Divine Nonet. After his ascension, Tassadar elevated the other powers as celestials or fiends. The Church of Tassadar the Ascended views the Divine Nonet as a collection of non-literal texts which tell the tale of the ascension of Tassadar. However, only the Tassadaran is viewed as a holy text. The Church of Tassadar the Ascended is popular in the Kingdom of Tarsalia and the Golden Isles. The Holy Church of Tassadar the Righteous Focus is the most “liberal” in its monotheistic view of Tassadar. In fact, the church’s philosophy is arguably polytheistic in nature. The Church of Tassadar the Righteous Focus believes that Tassadar was elevated along with the other Nine Powers. While the church recognizes the other powers as gods and goddesses, they believe that Tassadar is the only power deserving of worship. As such, they worship Tassadar exclusively, and the other powers play no part in the faith. The Holy Church of Tassadar the Righteous Focus has three holy texts. The First Book of Righteousness is called the Ascendancy. This book is a close variant of the Book of Tassadar from the Divine Nonet. The Second Book of Righteousness is the Tassadaran. The Third Book of Righteousness is called the Lessons. It is a collection of teachings, philosophies, prophecies, and hymns written by the clergy of the church. Sarphil: Sarphil is known throughout the world as the Serpent Lord, the Dragon God, and the Dark Deceiver. It is unclear whether the Dragon God is truly immortal, though writings from the sages of the Empire of Thetan indicate that they believed he was. He is the only known intelligent dragon ever known, and the theoretical tales of his origin are most certainly unsubstantiated fantasy. Although it has been over 1600 spans since Sarphil entered a slumber in his lair within the Crown of Thetan, he is worshipped as a god by the droch, troglodytes, and kobolds of the world, almost without exception. When he did withdraw from the surface world, he promised the defeated Empire of Thetan that he would awaken if his realm was ever endangered. Zararli: Zararli is the known as the Dark Spirit. Zararli’s true identity is unclear, though the history of the Dark Spirit and his zarar followers suggest that he is a being of negative energy. Zararli predates the appearance of the goblinoid and terrian races. It was Zararli who enticed the nahr to worship him as a god. By embracing the Dark Spirit, the nahr destroyed the First Forests, resulting in the creation of the Desert of Regret. Eventually the nahr broke away from Zararli. Those who continued to worship the Dark Spirit became the zarar. Zararli’s rule spans across the Desert of Regret and into portions of the Crown of Thetan and the Borderlands, which is also known as Zararli’s Wall. POLYTHEISM There is only one major polytheistic religion: worship of the Pantheon of Thetan, which consists of the Nine Powers: Arn, Charmagne, Kaakrondus, Kryphon, Mortai, Phelyssa, Shaldwin, Tassadar, and Tira. The Pantheon of Thetan originated when the Nine Powers ascended from the world of Thetan and underwent apotheosis. The exact date of the ascension is unknown, but the ascension is chronicled in the Divine Nonet. The Divine Nonet is a collection of nine books, each dedicated to one of the Nine Powers. The nine books are subdivided into five chapters. The text of the Divine Nonet is a mixture of poetry and prose, though most key passages are written in nonet format. Worship of the Pantheon of Thetan originated with the births of the terrian and goblinoid peoples of the Valley of Life. Each of the races views themselves as having been molded in the image of the gods. As such, many various physical representations of the gods can be found across the world. Polytheistic belief in the Pantheon of Thetan is still strong among goblinoids and terrians. However, monotheistic worship of Tassadar (especially among humans) has increased significantly in recent spans, primarily because of the War of Man and the massive expansion of the Kingdom of Tarsalia. Arn Chaotic Neutral Epithets: The Blood Lord, Wager of Wars Realm: The Great Citadel, located atop Mount Darcadia Arn’s portfolio includes battle, courage, and strength. He is worshipped by warriors of all sorts, especially to include those not tied to a specific order or entity. Arn is viewed as a hasty, tempormental, and powerful male. Worshippers of Arn are guided by the following dogma: When the first strike of war is dealt, fight – fight hard – remembering that courage, skill, and strength bring victory. Nothing is more glorious than the victory of battle. Charmagne Neutral Evil Epithets: The Masked Lady, Queen of Shadow, the Lady of Tears Realm: Sanle’Ahr, the Sadlands Charmagne’s portfolio includes lust, greed, tragedy, illusion, deception, enchantment, and ill fate. Charmagne has a small but very zealous following, and her clergy consists almost exclusively of females. However, many people – especially with those with occupations of mystery, deception, vanity, and physical beauty – at least pay Charmagne lip service. Charmagne is viewed as a young female of exquisite beauty. In fact, she is commonly regarded as the most beautiful of the Pantheon of Thetan’s females. According to Charmagne’s clergy, truth is buried deep in the recesses of lies and deception: truth in the body’s need for unbridled lust, the need of the spirit to be basked in material splendors that only accumulated wealth can bring, and the need to further one’s desire and wants. If these are the things that consume people, then people must plant the seeds of lies and deception to bring them to bear. Kaakrondus Chaotic Evil Epithets: The Ravager, the Destroyer, Kaakrondan, the Firelord Realm: Puhl’Pyttaar, the Infernal Hells Kaakrondus’ portfolio includes anarchy and chaos, destruction, hate, and anger. There are few congregations in the world of Thetan who worship Kaakrondus in the traditional sense; however, there are a small cults and many individuals who believe that by following Kaakrondus they can better serve their own goals and ambitions. Kaakrondus varies from the other members of the Pantheon of Thetan in that he is not thought of as having a mortal image. Rather, as outlined in the Divine Nonet, when Kaakrondus ascended, he sacrificed his form for one of fire and brimstone. As explained in the final book of the Tome of Kaakrondus in the Divine Nonet, it is the duty of every follower of Kaakrondus to aid in bringing about the Day of the Last Descension. According to the text, on the Day of Last Descension, the floodgates of Puhl’Pyttaar will burst open, releasing Kaakrondus’ devil, demon, and daemon children and allow them to assault the Celestial Heavens. Kryphon Lawful Good Epithets: The Great Protector Realm: The Great Citadel, located atop Mount Darcadia Kryphon’s portfolio includes honor, protection, and healing. Kryphon is widely worshipped by people of all social classes and backgrounds. Kryphon is viewed as a valiant holy warrior dressed in shimmering full plate armor who wields a massive kite-shaped shield and a morningstar. The philosophies of the church of Kryphon are based on protecting and healing all people. The key prayer of the Kryphonian faith is: "May the hand of Kryphon protect us, and may his love guide us.” Mortai Lawful Evil Epithets: The Deathlord, the Skull King, Lord of Decay Realm: Theyr, Realm of Eternal Anguish Mortai’s portfolio includes death (for all those without a patron diety), undead, decay, and suffering. Mortai has very few active worshippers. In fact, most people will request protection from the “grasp of Mortai” when they fear death is close. However, there is a small portion of the population who feel that through the study of necrology and necromancy, certain possibilities – such as eternal life – are possible. For these people, Mortai is the key to those possibilities. Mortai is typically viewed as a figure always cloaked in shadows, his form never truly coming into focus. According to Mortai’s most zealous followers, life is but a horrid precursor to death. In death and undeath is true and unequaled power. Phelyssa Neutral Good Epithets: The Loving Soul, the Beautiful Realm: Ahl’VaanaThe Good Daughter, Good Sister Phelyssa’s portfolio’s includes fertility and birth, love, beauty, and happiness. Worship of Phelyssa is especially popular among expecting mothers (and those wishing to become pregnant), lovers and would-be lovers, and young women in general. Phelyssa is viewed as a vibrant, carefree, occasionally naïve, young female. According to the followers of Phelyssa, the goddess’ primary guidance is to love everyone, regardless of their nature. In this, an endless cycle of love, happiness, and prosperity are the inevitable outcome. Shaldwin Neutral Epithets: The Earth Mother, Lady of the Land Realm: True Green, the Celestial Glen Shaldwin’s portfolio includes nature, plants, and animals. Shaldwin is especially revered by farmers, woodsmen, druids, and scouts. Shaldwin is viewed as a motherly, loving female. Shaldwin’s worshippers espouse the philosophy: love the earth and she will love you. They believe that the earth is a representation of Shaldwin’s power. Tassadar Lawful Neutral Epithets: The Truth, Lord Justice, the Ever Planning Realm: The Great Citadel, located on Mount Darcadia Tassadar’s portfolio includes all aspects of justice, planning, and strategy. Worship of Tassadar is especially strong with those who have occupations related to law enforcement and justice. Tassadar is viewed as a patient, but strong and stern male. As per the guiding principles of the faith, the clergy and Tassadar’s followers live by the philosophy: Justice by the laws and may the laws be just. Tira Chaotic Good Epithets: Mistress of Travels, Lady of the Blade Realm: Shad’Dra, the Realm of Infinite Space Tira’s portfolio includes dreams, omens, divination, liberation, and travelers. The goddess is especially popular with wayfarers, sea-goers, soothsayers, and freedom fighters. Tira is viewed as a fiery and intense but wise female warrior. According to Tira’s followers, the path of life is hidden in the veil that is darkness. Through that darkness, Tira is the guiding light. Her teachings and the dreams and visions granted by her allow her faithful to travel their chosen path. Category:Thetan